1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to filtering apparatus and more particularly to a grease water separation apparatus for an indoor grill with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical grease water separation apparatus for an indoor grill comprises electrostatic means for initially removing airborne grease, smoke, heat, etc. from rising gases, washing means for lowering temperature of the rising gases and mixing therewith, and an eccentric separator for separating water and grease from the mixture. Finally, the rising gases exit externally of the kitchen.
However, the conventional grease water separation apparatus suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, its efficiency is low. Some combustion products may adhere to an inner surface of the range hood to form sticky dirt. Thus, a frequent cleaning of the range hood is required. Further, odors are substantially not removed from the rising gases. This can contaminate the environment. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.